Tras el árbol
by LidiaaIsabel
Summary: "Un sueño que no podía recordar, una persona misteriosa, una sonrisa pura" - Drabble DxH


**Declaración:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo soy una aficionada al fandom.  
 **N/A:** Historia realizada para la batalla de las casas en el grupo de Facebook; "Gran Grupo Universo de Magia y Hechicería Rowling".

Gracias a mis amigas AliceMlfy, Flor (aun no me aprendo tu nick aquí) y Momo por siempre darme ánimos para escribir y también a muchas chicas de M&M y otras pág. Dramione con las que he ido compartiendo.

Les dejo el Drabble!

 _*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

 **Tras el árbol**

.

La mañana había comenzado bien para Draco, durmió como un bebé, parece que incluso había soñado con alguien, pero no recordaba quien. No demoró en alistarse para luego ir al salón principal a desayunar mientras en su mente repasaba algunas cosas para el examen de pociones que tendrían en la primera clase.

En su mesa algunos seguían estudiando, — _ilusos_ — se dijo mirando a sus compañeros, era obvio que estudiando minutos antes por el estrés que conlleva no te aprendes nada. Eso no le sucedía a él, un chico de mente privilegiada y talento innato con las pociones, era suficiente con poner atención en clases y repasar luego los apuntes. Tampoco necesitaba estar horas en la biblioteca como la sabelotodo Granger, a la cual, por cierto, no se le veía por ningún lado.

.

Había estudiado tanto, toda la semana en la biblioteca hasta casi dormirse sobre los libros y ser despertada por sus amigos en una oportunidad, pero valió la pena, su poción fue una de las mejores, y su examen estaba segura que en su totalidad era excelente, su único problema era la competencia personificada en Draco Malfoy, luchaba siempre con ella por los primeros lugares y ella solo quería luchar consigo misma y superarse cada vez más, ese sentimiento de inferioridad que recibió en primer año ya estaba en un segundo plano, no le interesaba levantar la mano a cada rato para demostrar que el ser hija de muggles no implicaba que era tonta, pero a quien tenía que demostrarlo era a sí misma.

Por eso una vez terminado el examen salieron a reunirse con sus amigos al patio interior del castillo, donde varios grupos se reunían para comentar diversos temas.

—Yo creo que me fue horrible, mi poción era como negra —decía Ron desde la banca de piedra.

—Claramente negra no tenía que quedar Ron —dijo Harry entre las risas de todos.

—Debiste practicar antes como hicimos con Harry, por eso a nosotros si nos resultó —dijo Hermione con tranquilidad.

Ginny se acercó a ellos saludándoles y preguntando por el examen, en lo que Ron seguía quejándose de su horrible poción Hermione sentía una extraña sensación, como si la vigilasen desde algún rincón. Sus frecuentes luchas con el lado oscuro la pusieron alerta y disimuladamente miraba a varios lados, mientras sonreía a Ginny que se burlaba de Ron.

.

Draco se juntó con Pansy, Theo y Blaise en el patio interior del castillo, Theo se veía conforme con su examen, pero Crabbe y Goyle cabizbajos aseguraban que serían expulsados, mientras Blaise hacía bromas para subirles el ánimo.

Se sentó junto a un árbol, necesitaba un rato de distracción y escuchar reír a sus amigos, sus únicos amigos en las buenas y en las malas lo relajaba bastante. Aunque su paz mental estaba siendo interrumpida por unas risas y voces que llamaron su atención, la voz chillona de Weasley retumbaba en su antes tranquilo cerebro y volteó el rostro para ver que novedad traía.

La vio, con su postura relajada, sonriendo a los demás, ahora que recordaba esta mañana no estaba en su mesa común para desayunar. La pequeña brisa ondeaba sus risos y lo dejó absorto por un instante.

Despertó del trance cuando ella se movió inquieta, ¿y cómo no? si la estaba observando como león a su presa, entonces pasó lo peor... ¡Ella volteó justo antes que alcanzara a esconderse tras el árbol! ¡Cómo pudo ser tan tonto, ahora la chica Granger miraba constantemente y él había sido descubierto! Se aventuró una vez más y se encontró unos segundos más con su mirada. Ella sonrió. ¿Por qué le sonrió? Draco confuso y algo sonrojado por ser descubierto miraba a sus amigos como poniendo atención, pero en su cabeza a punto de estallar intentaba explicar que rayos había sucedido hace un segundo.

.

Y no se había equivocado, alguien la miraba, no sabía cuánto tiempo, pero el necesario para que ella lo notase y al voltear se clavara en sus ojos grises por un segundo.

—Hermione, entonces iremos a buscar a las chicas para almorzar cerca del lago. ¿Hermione? —le llamó la pelirroja a su lado.

—¿Ah? Sí, claro en eso habíamos quedado, necesito relajarme después de esta semana estresada.

—Tú te estresas porque quieres Hermione, ni siquiera necesitas estudiar tanto con esa excelente memoria que tienes, no dudo que recuerdes incluso cuando naciste —dijo Harry quien se levantó y siguió riendo junto a Ron.

—No me tintes Potter, que mi memoria es muy buena, demasiado para el gusto de todos —dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Entre las risas de sus amigos, volteó nuevamente al árbol que escondía parte del cuerpo de Malfoy, pero el ya no la miraba. ¿Por qué en primer lugar lo haría? Y para más, ¿por qué ella le había sonreído? ¡Era Malfoy por Merlín! Su cerebro le jugaba una mala pasada hoy, tan cansado de estudiar, sí, eso había sido, sólo un lapsus, ella no andaba sonriéndole a los chicos y menos a Draco Malfoy. Se relajaría con sus amigas junto al lago más tarde, es lo único que debía ocupar su mente...el lago gris... gris como sus ojos.

.

—Entonces, ¿almuerzas o no? —dijo Pansy al ver que no se disponía a ir al salón.

—Eh, si, voy detrás de ustedes Pans, tengo que recoger algo en la lechucería —mintió a su amiga para quedar solo.

—Como quieras, pero yo no detendré a Crabbe y Goyle de comerse todo, ya sabes cómo son cuando se ponen depresivos con un examen, ¡Morgana nos libre! —dijo antes de continuar la marcha junto a los demás.

Draco aún sentado, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y tomo su cabeza con ambas manos. Cerrando los ojos sólo conseguía ver esa sonrisa, sin maldad, sin desafío, una pura sonrisa de una chica a un chico.

¿Qué tenía ese revoltoso ser que últimamente lo desconcentraba? Una imagen vino a su mente, una chica le sonreía junto al lago y se perdía en sus castaños ojos. El sueño de esta mañana, era ella. Había soñado con Hermione Granger.

Se levantó de golpe y miró al rededor en su búsqueda, pero ya no estaba.

Sería un sueño o una premonición, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro que esas cosas de adivinación fueran falsas. Tendría que ver a cierta profesora loca. O a la enfermera, porque no dejaba de ver esa hermosa sonrisa en su mente.


End file.
